This invention relates generally to small arms and more particularly to a mechanism used to isolate and protect the barrel of a firearm.
The modern firearm, while still relatively simple, has evolved to utilize a great deal of accessories so that the weapon, and its user, are able to address unique situations. No longer is the simple addition of a sighting scope sufficient; the modern weapon requires a mounting surface for such items as: grenade launchers; night scopes; secondary weapons; and a host of other items. Often, these weapons are not equipped with the proper mounts.
Further, the modem weapon is designed to fire at such a rate that the barrel of the weapon becomes extremely hot; thereby creating a hazard for the user. To protect the user, a guard is often mounted around the barrel to keep the user from grasping the barrel. This guard though often becomes hot due to the convection of heat from the barrel through the mounts holding the guard.
To all of this is the added attribute that any mechanism mounted on the firearm be easily removed so that it can be cleaned and repaired when needed.
It is clear there is a need for an improved small arms rail system.